Search and Discover
by maddizoe
Summary: Angel has wanted her whole life to discover one person, and now is the time she can go searching. But will she find what she is looking for?
1. Chapter 1

The floorboards creak underneath my feet as I walk towards the stairs, and my chunky boots offer nothing in the way of quiet walking. Even the stairs creak as I climb them, holding onto the old wooden rail.

I step into the light at the top and take a deep breath in. Fresh air. And salt water. I hear the noises of people working all around me as I walk across the deck and lean against the side, looking down at the water lapping against the side of the ship. I breath in that air again, fresh and salty. I love it, but then again it is in my blood.

'Angel, what's th'plan fer today?' I hear a voice from beside me. I turn to see Little Mikey. He stands no taller than my shoulders, and I wouldn't call myself tall. His greying hair is pulled back into a short ponytail.

'Remain anchored,' I tell him. I'm not the Captain, but somehow I own the ship and so even the Captain comes to me for instruction most of the time. 'But keep an eye out.'

'Fer what, miss?'

'For him,' I wink. He nods and walks away to tell the Captain. I lean back over the side of the boat, breathing in that air once more, closing my eyes. Then I look up at the shore. No one is there, it's quiet. It's always quiet.

I take a step back and take my boots off. I take a deep breath and run towards the bow of the ship, and take a dive off, into the refreshing water.

The shipmates all peer over the side, some of them whooping and cheering. I run my hands over my long wet hair, smoothing it down, and stare back at them.

'Get back to work, y' scurvy scum!' I yell up at them. They all rush back to their posts. I know they are scared of me, scared that I'll tell the Captain. I never would.


	2. Chapter 2

The water starts to feel rougher. The air feels thinner. I swim back to the ship as quickly as I can before the waves start dragging me back to shore.  
I climb up the side of the boat and as I reach the deck something catches my eye, not too far away. I look on in horror as a whirlpool starts to form.  
'Lads!' I cry out. 'Throw anchor! There's a whirlpool!'  
People run about all around me, some working on the second anchor, some making sure the sails are secure. I stand and stare. The whirlpool seems to glow, green in colour. I squint, trying to see the centre of it, then I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
'What be this Angel?' the man asks.  
'A sudden whirlpool, Captain! I was swimming, and it appeared,' I tell him, panicking slightly. We've never had to deal with a whirlpool before and I'm uncertain we can handle it if it gets any bigger.  
'Keep it steady, lads!' the Captain shouts out at the crew.  
'James,' I whisper closing myself in to his ear. 'I don't know if we can hold against it.'  
He gives me a wink and saunters off back to the helm. I feel my heart racing, my stomach turning in fear as I watch the whirlpool grow. I become aware of how hard I am gripping the side, and loosen my hold.  
Just then, a sail starts to appear in the middle of the pool. I run up to the helm to get a closer look and watch as a large ship slowly emerges from the centre. I feel Captain James move next to me and peer through his telescope using his one good eye. The other eye covered in a patch from where a wild tiger had scratched it. But I daren't take my gaze away from the ship. It's tall sails, and beautiful hull. Then the whirlpool closes behind it.  
'Cap'n, what just happen'd?' asks Little Mikey. 'Where'd that boat come from?'  
'I ain't knowing where it came from Mikey,' James snaps. 'And damned be if I know what happen'd.'  
'Well who is it?' asks a young crew member. James snaps him a glance, as if the boy has spoken out of line.  
But I just stare out at the ship and smile. 'That's the Jolly Roger.'


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as a group of people, unlike any crew I've ever seen, and wearing strange clothes, gather together on the deck of the Jolly Roger and stare out across the water at us. Three women, two men. And I don't recognise any of them.  
Then he appears. Tall, and wearing his signature black coat, dark hair and a short beard. Although I've never met him before, it would be hard to mistake him as anyone else; Captain Hook.  
'That's him,' I gasp as he takes out a telescope and looks over to us. I dive overboard, into the ocean below and start swimming towards the other ship. I ignore cries of worry and fear from behind me.  
'But ye don' know if they be trusty,' calls out Captain James. I take a deep breath and dive beneath the service, pushing myself forwards under the waves.  
I reach the boat and pull myself up the side. I can sense them all watching me climb, but no one says anything. They step back as I pull myself over the side and onto the deck in front of them. They exchange glances and I stand up and shake myself off, getting rid of as much water from my clothes as possible. I smile at them, but no one smiles back.  
'Hi,' I say, slightly out of breath.  
I hear a click by my ear and turn slightly to stare down the barrell of a gun. And at the other end of the gun stands Captain Hook. My smile drops and I raise my hands. I gulp, feeling my heart begin to race. I've never been in this situation before, and I didn't think I ever would be, so I have no plan.  
'Who are you, child?' asks one of the other men, an older man with shoulder length brown hair, holding a walking stick. They all look at me for an answer.  
'My name is Angelica, I own that ship over there,' I declare to them all.  
'Captain?' Hook asks. I shake my head.  
'I only own the ship, I have a Captain though,' I explain. 'Captain James. Very good at his job.'  
'Why did you swim over here?' asks one of the women now. She has long blonde hair, and is beautiful.  
'I couldn't resist coming to see the famous Jolly Roger,' I smile. 'And I thought I would love to meet the crew, if that's what I could call you.'  
'You're lying,' Hook shouts, pressing the gun closer to my temple.  
'Why would I lie to you?' I say. 'Captain Killian Jones.'  
They all look at him, I can see the same question in all of their eyes; how does she know you.  
'You know me?' he presses.  
'I know of you,' I say.  
'How?'  
'My mother told me about you.' I turn slighty so I can look right at him without staring into the gun.  
'What did she say?' I feel the pressure lighten against my head, but he doesn't take the gun away completely.  
I take a deep breath for the words I am about to say, the words I have waited to say, sitting right at the edge of my tongue. He who I have searched for nearly my whole life, now standing in front of me, and I have the opportunity to release my secret.  
'She told me that you are my father.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Your father?' Hook lowers the gun completely. 'I think she must have been joking.'  
'She wasn't one to joke,' I say, looking him in the eye.  
'Who is your mother?' he asks.  
'Lillian,' I reply. 'Lillian Hazelmere.'  
His eyes widen as if realising something, but all the while gazing at me.  
'Lily has a child,' he sighs. He looks round at the rest of his crew. 'Well then it would appear this is my daughter.' They all stare at me with discontent. I know what they are thinking, whether to trust me.  
'I'm Emma,' one of the ladies says suddenly, the young lady with the blonde hair. 'This is Mary Margaret and David, my parents, kind of a long story.' She points to the young lady with the short dark hair and the young man. 'This is Regina.' The other lady with dark hair. 'And Mr Gold.' The old man with the walking stick.  
'How did you get here?' I question.  
'Magic beans,' says Mr Gold. 'We followed two people here, have you seen them?'  
I shake my head and look back at my ship. I don't know how I can signal to them. I'll have to go back. I walk over to Hook and look at him in the eyes.  
'She always told me I had your eyes,' I whisper. 'Now I can see she was right.'  
'Was?' he asks. 'You keep saying was.'  
'That's because she's dead,' I reply bluntly. 'Why are you here? Why now?' I don't give him a chance to ask any more about my mother. He didn't care enough before, so why should he get the chance to care now?  
'I have a ship, and the others needed to get here.'  
'Well what are the others here for?' I press.  
'Two people, a woman and a man have taken a boy. Emma's son, and kind of Regina's son too...' he starts. I raise my eyebrows. 'Regina adopted him many years ago. But they took him, and they brought him here. You must know who lives on the island. And we need to find Henry and bring him back. Well, they need to, I'm just here for the ride.'  
'Ever caring,' I jest. Then I turn to the others. 'I will help with your quest.'  
They don't seem happy, but they don't seem disappointed. I suppose I shouldn't have expected much more, they don't trust me yet. I have to earn their trust.  
'I just have to let my crew know where I am going,' I tell them before jumping back into the water and swimming back to my ship.  
'I'm going with them onto the island,' I tell Captain James as soon as I haul myself up onto deck. The whole crew has been watching me and now they stand in front of me as I am dripping wet, my clothes clinging to my body. I catch a few of them staring at me but I don't mind.  
'How d'ya know ye can trust 'em?' he asks.  
'How do they know they can trust me?' I give him a wink.  
'Tha's a fair point,' he replies. 'Are ye coming back?'  
'When the quest is finished, I may return,' I tell them. James leans foward and kisses me on the forehead. I smell the rum on his breath and do my best not to gag. Then he nods at me, and I dive back overboard, back to the Jolly Roger.


End file.
